


SUPERWOLF™

by JazamineL



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Action/Adventure, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awkward Romance, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Bad Romance - Freeform, Badass, Banshee Powers, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Blood and Gore, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys In Love, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Car Sex, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Character Death, Claiming Bites, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Creeper Peter Hale, Curse Breaking, Curses, Danny Knows, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Dark Magic, Dead Kate Argent, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Death, Denial of Feelings, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Druid Alan Deaton, Druids, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Drama, Feelings, Feels, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Sex, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Gunshot Wounds, Hale Family Feels, Healers, Healing, Hunter Claudia Stilinski, Hunter Mary Winchester, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Issac stays, Jackson Needs a Hug, Kinks, Knives, Knotting, Licking, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Love, Love Bites, Love/Hate, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin Is So Done, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, Mentioned Paige, Mild Blood, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, NJ - Freeform, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OTP Feels, Oblivious Scott, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale Knows, Pining Derek, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Derek, Power Bottom, Protective, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Derek, Protective Melissa McCall, Protective Scott, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protectiveness, References to Knotting, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Rutting, Sam Winchester is Called Samael, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam Winchester's Visions, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Season/Series 03, Seer, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Dean Winchester, Sexy Derek Hale, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shooting Guns, Sisters Mary Winchester and Claudia Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Romance, Smut, Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Cousins, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Stiles Stilinski is a Winchester (Supernatural), Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Stiles Winchester, Stiles looks like Paige, Stiles reminds Derek of Paige, Stilinski Family Feels, Supernatural Hunters, Sweet/Hot, Tattoos, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, The Author Regrets Nothing, Throwing Knives, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex, Undressing, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Visions, Visions in dreams, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Healing, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Stiles' strange relationship with Derek is the least of his worries as a new set of Hunters step foot in Beacon Hills.The Packs faces new enemies and gains extraordinary allies.When a strange force causes strife, their bonds will be broken or strengthened and their love, tested beyond reason. Werewolves will have to go up against creatures stronger than they. Humans will have to face Demons more powerful and far more cunning than they. Family will prove to be stronger or weaker together.In Beacon Hills, anything is possible.SuperWolf.SterekDestiel.





	1. Notice

 

<https://jazaminelake.simplesite.com>

* * *

 

 

 

**⁉IMPORTANT⁉**

**Please read the following!**

**All rights reserved ®© by JazamineLake. smexydjfnf at Wattpad**  
**2019**

**⚠⚠❗❗WARNING. ❗❗⚠⚠**

**My book will include some extent of maturity.**  
**Will not be suited for certain ages.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _ **GLOSSARY**_

 

 

 

 

 **Bestiary** \- noun/descriptive or anecodatal treatise or book on various kinds of medieval and mythical creatures.

 

 **Emissary** \- one designated as the agent to another; a representative.

 

 **Oni** \- demons warriors that are described as Darkness. They are told to be impossible to kill but, can be killed with an silver arrow to the chest cavity. They are only controlled by Kitsunes of all types.

 

 

 **Nemetons** \- these large, older trees in the center of the groves are sacred meeting places used by Druids for various rituals. They represent the center of the world and supernatural creatures are drawn to them.

 

 

 **Werewolves** \- (Lycanthropy) these Alpha Predators are Shapeshifters with superior strength and agility and healing powers. Transference of pain and memories from others is also rumored to be their abilities, as well as the ability to take full form of a wolf that can reach up to eight feet in height. The Alpha male or female, of course bares red eyes and are bigger.Betas are the loyal and second hands to the pack. They have glowing yellow eyes. Omegas are either rouges or weaklings, the scavengers.When a wolf kills an innocent, they gain blue eyes. They still have their half change, when they grow claws and fangs as well as their face morphs. This is known as the primary change.

 

 

 **Were-coyote**  - the genetic cousins to Werewolves and are seemingly similar in every way, including being controlled by the full moon.Coyotes and Wolves don't get along and are light runners. They are smaller than wolves, only changing to seven feet and shorter.They, still have their half change, when they grow claws and fangs as well as their face morphs.

 

 

 **Kitsune** \- related to wolves, they are smaller and have elemental powers as well, are not close to wolves. They grow to 7 feet for males and 6 for females. They are known as tricksters and means Fox in English. There are thirteen types of Kitsunes~ Zenko(good foxes), Mor( forest Fox), Umi (ocean fox), Yako(nine tailed fox, field fox), Ongaku(music), kawa(Wind) and Tengoku (heaven). Sanda(thunder), Yama(mountain fox), Lukan(Void,) Jikan(time) and Seishin(spirit fox) .

 

 

 **Nogitsune** \- also known as the Dark or Evil fox. They possess a host that is tainted and uses them for their tricks. They feed off of strife and chaos as well as pain.

 

**Were-Jaguar**  - related to the big cat family. This Shapeshifter is almost the same size as Werewolves. They are silent on their feet and likes high places. Their half turn, is blue skin, yellow or green eyes, a black tail and ears. Their full forms are 6 to 7 and a half feet. They hunt and live alone. 

 

 

 **Vampire** \- bloodsucking creatures of the night. The feed on the blood of their own and animals. They are weak in the light and too much of it can kill them. They hate anything that is blessed and are natural enemies to Werewolves. They have hightened senses and strenght with agility. Some have special abilities.

 

 

 **Berserkers** \- they are men that would wear the bones and skin of animals whom they had killed in order to channel their ferocity. They are no longer humans and are incredibly strong.

 

 

 **Were-Tiger/tigress**  - a cousin to the Jaguar, they are almost bigger than werewolves and hates them. They tend to be lazy and have very fast reflexes. Their half turn, consisted of black eyes and claws with fangs and a tail.

 

 

 **Were- Lion/lioness**  - relative to the Jaguar and the strongest breed, they are very lazy and larger than Wolves, 8 feet to 9 and have the females do most of the Hunting unless needed. Their half turn is and head of gold hair, black eyes and gold ears as well as a tail. They have other relatives,but are they are very rare. Like, Cougars or jungle cat. 

 

 

 **Kanima** \- creature that is the result of a mutation in a Werewolf gene. Weapon of vengeance, it seems a master and fears only what the master fears. A lizard like beast with paralytic toxins in it's claws, a long tail and dilated yellow-orange eyes.

 

 

 **Chimera** \- a female monster with a Lion's head, goat's body and a serpent's tail. A mutant beast with an abundance of powers.

 

 

 **Banshee** \- the wailing woman. She is a Harbinger of death and has access to the supernatural. This allows them to hear and do things that no other can. 

 

 

 **Hellhound** \- Supernatural hound of hell, a being able to turn into a mangled dog with fire red eyes, super strength or speed, ghostly or phantom characteristics. 'Barer of Death', is the size of a horse and guards the supernatural and the dead, they hunt for lost souls as well as a Harbinger of death.

 

**Dire Wolf**  - the fearsome dog. 3 to 5 feet and 200 pounds, they are very rare and loyal, given as guardians.

 

 

 **Demons** \- an evil spirit or devil. Daemon. They are extremely powerful and can possess as well as manipulate minds. They are rare and very sly. They tend to make alot of deals.

 

 

 **Mage** \- otherwise known as an elemental. They have the power to manipulate or produce Elements. Well known to be conjurers and sorcerers.

 

 

 **Reapers** \- said to be the cause of victim's death by visiting them. They aren't exactly loyal because they can be bribed. True Reapers, like the Grim Reaper are very powerful. They guide the dead to the afterlife with or without being the cause of death. They can teleport and have telekinesis as well as other abilities as well as having a familiar.

 

 

 **Familiar** \- a trusted creature to guide and fight beside a reaper. They take shapes of animals.

 

 

 **White Witch** ~ traditionally referred to the use of supernatural powers or magic. They are Wise and Healers,  sorcerers with blessed knowledge. Benevolent counterpart of the malicious Black Witch. 

 

 **Incantation/Spell** ~ a series of words said as a magic spell or charm

 

 

 

 

Thanks for reading, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Hello Hello︵‿︵(´ ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ `)︵‿︵**

 

 

 I want to put out that this is occurs in Season three. There is no Darach so Stiles and Derek spent a lot of time helping the the Packs face off the Alphas.( ͡°_ʖ ͡°) Derek almost died and he goes to Stiles instead, okies? I rushed the romance between them cause I'm trying to focus on the action but, the romance will progress, I assure you. There will be some slight changes with the Wolves as I want them to stand a chance against The Winchesters.͡° ͜ʖ ͡ –

 

Now, I haven't watched the whole of Supernatural but, I love the Destiel ship so much it hurts. So, I put my two favorite shows together bitches (y'all aren't bitches). And for the stydia ship... ( ͡°Ĺ̯ ͡° )Guys, I was watching over TW, to make sure I get my other fanfic, Control, right and I realized that I hate Lydiaʕ ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°ʔ. When I watched TW the first time, I actually liked her, she was one of my fave characters but realized that she really is bitch and to prove it, I'mma write this fanfic that I've had in my head for a while now. ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)She just ignores Stiles and sleeps around- doesn't matter how beautiful or smart you are, the guy loves you for your smarts and shit and you just sleep around behind his back. And as soon as he finds someone that's interested in him, you jelly? 凸( •̀_•́ )凸Ugh, I'm ranting.⋌༼ •̀ ⌂ •́ ༽⋋ But I love Allison and Scott's relationship tho, was so sweet and powerful. I like Kira too. And don't get me started on The pack puppies, Boyd, Erica and Issacᕕ( ཀ ʖ̯ ཀ)ᕗ. I adored them all, I swear. But, they aren't in this fic, unfortunately. ┌(˵༎ຶ ل͟ ༎ຶ˵)┐

 

 Anyways, Dean and Cas are together in this book! There will be smut and gay stuff with some hetro in between and the feels(can't live without the feels). ( T ʖ̯ T)Peter is still a creeper beta and Cora is still a badass. Dean and Sam are basically the same but, again I haven't watched the whole series! So I'm not sure on Sam's powers just know the basics from the animation and the first few seasons. Lay off me, I'm writing this for fun and just wanna let this idea out so I have room for more important stuff, kay? 

 Basically Jennifer didn't happen so, no Darach. Only the Alpha Pack happened. Sheriff knows and Scott's an Alpha. Derek's still Alpha and Stiles is human. Happens just after season two. But I've changed season three to fit my story. ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧ thanks! 

 

 

 

Give me love and support, lovelies! Thanks

 (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

 

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Tell me what you think of this Cross over! 
> 
> Leave some love. (ㆁᴗㆁ✿)

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

  [Stiles ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/743234744735158342/)checks the time, realising that he's been beating Scott's ass at Call of Duty for about an hour. He tells [Scott ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/233483561917659598/)he's bored of kicking his ass and goes down stairs for some water. He returns not too later, feeling a little odd as he walks up the stairs, he slows once he nears his room door. He peeps into the room and sighs. Of course, Derek Hale is just what he needed right about now. 

 

   He sips his water, nodding to the Alpha and strolls into his room. This has been a thing since Stiles had found [Derek ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/333688653641232598/)bleeding out in his room. 

 

The Alpha had somehow dragged his half dead self from the fight with the Alpha pack and found himself in Stiles' room. Which, was not a good sight, let me tell you. There was just so much freakin' blood. And he wanted to be mad but, he really couldn't with the guy dying on his bed. His reflex to gag had made him groan and cover his mouth but, he still rushed for his Dad's first aid kit in the bathroom. Cursing, he had rushed back to the bed and flung open the kit. He weakly teared the ripped jersey open and gagged again. He took a breath and fumbled around for his phone, he had called Scott's Mom first, she was busy and he had to stutter out his words. She eventually got him to make out real words.

 

“What are we looking at Stiles, paint a picture for me. I can't get down there now, I got like a dozen patients. So, please work with me, okay Stiles?"

 

Oh thank God for Scott's Mother! 

 

 “Yeah, yeah," He breathes and licks his lip. “He's bleeding a lot but, he's got cuts on his face, not as bad as the one on his torso."

 

“Okay, okay, good Stiles. Is he bleeding rapidly from his wounds on his face?"

 

“No no no. "

 

  “Good," She had said,  “Do you have anything to clean the bigger wound? Can you give me an idea of what it looks like? "

 

“Three claw marks, ugh, bleeding a lot, all over the place, oh my god," He felt light headed,  “and it's not healing. "

 

“Okay okay, Stiles, you're going to have to clean those so it doesn't become infected."

 

“Oh crap."

 

Stiles recalls pretty well that he had washed his hands and then gently pressed a clean cloth laced with hydrogen peroxide and water on the open jagged cut. Derek's eyes had flashed and then he groaned, falling silent again after giving Stiles a minor heart attack. Stiles follows Melissa's instructions to the bat and wants to hug the damn woman. Until, he had to stitch the cuts. His hands shook and he wanted so badly to faint or hurl. But, he could not. Not when this was probably the only way to help Derek Hale. And he could not believe that it was up to him to help this asshole yet, again. Melissa seemed to sense his unease and told him to take a breath, to stop thinking and just thread the needle. He did and with the needle thread, he was able to- while cringing and knowing that he would have nightmares on this again- stitch the gashes. Then he used some of the large non stick bandages Melissa suggested to cover the wound. Once he was finished, he then fainted. 

 

Melissa, Allison and his Dad found them.  

 

  His [Dad ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/379991287301263192/)was a little surprised that he actually went through with it without puking. [Melissa ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/471541023476826803/)checked Derek's stitching while [Allison ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/367184175866752136/)called Scott again, who was on his way. Scott showed up and thanks Stiles for facing his fears and saving the other Alpha. Scott stayed around, peeping at the now healing cuts. Dad hovered to make sure the former fugitive did not wake up and leave without him knowing. However, Derek did not wake up for a couple days. Stiles had stayed in the guest room and was going to check on their patient when he got up on the second day of Derek's unexpected stay. Derek was gone. He came back a week after his wounds were healed, popping up now and then or just lurking around the house or Stiles' room. Stiles thought that he was probably scenting the area as that was a Wolf thing. And Derek was a pretty new Alpha so, he had to mark his territory.

 

“Whatcha you doin', Derek?" 

 

 Green eyes met Stiles. 

 

Green? Was it, or was it blue or hazel? Ugh, curse Werewolves with their perfect freakin' genes. 

 

“Leaving," And he was, leaving through the window, making Stiles shrug and start to put together his Bestiary again. 

 

 

 

Weirdo. 

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

 

  Stiles could say that he was annoyed about Derek's strange appearances. But, that would be a lie as he just seemed to be paying attention to his remaining Pack and starting over. 

 

“I'm making a place." Was his words one night he was in Stiles' room while the teen typed away. Stiles stopped and turned.

 

“Like a house? A pack house? " Stiles smiled. This was like every flipping werewolf book he'd read. “Okay. Where? " He spun around again. 

 

 “ In the forest, not too far away from the Hale House. Since Cora won't like to stay there. And Peter knows how to get the money for it. "

 

“Cool, you're gonna let Issac stay with you right?" 

 

“Of course," A pause, “And any one else that needs a place."

 

Stiles circles in his chair, “Anyone that needs a Pack- please don't tell me that you're going to go around changing teenagers again! "

 

“No, just preparing and it's not only for Werewolves."

 

Stiles nods reluctantly, “O-kay." 

 

 

  He comes over many times in the following days. Since he's there and Scott's just paying attention to his work and Allison most of the time, Stiles talks a lot to Derek. The Alpha, surprisingly doesn't tell him to shut up and Stiles thinks back to when Peter and Cora told him about Derek's past with Kate and Paige... He wonders what it must have been like to loose his family that way and relates to the guy in a way as he had lost his Mother in not one of the best ways. He knows that the pain is similar to that of losing a limb and eight persons had died in that fire, not counting the unborn. He realises that they had something in common. Which is absolutely morbid. But, he never thought that him and Derek would have something in common. The Alpha was everything Stiles wasn't. A Werewolf. Strong and incredibly fast. With reflexes unlike any other and survival skills forced into his young self. Derek was only a few years older than Scott and Stiles. Probably twenty three at least. 

 

“Sourwolf, how old are you. And don't give me some vague shit like Creeper [Peter](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/239887117638384847/)." Stiles shivers at the thought of that dude. 

 

“Twenty Seven." 

 

Stiles falters in his work and turns, “Seriously? I was thinking twenty five at most."

 

“I'm a Werewolf, Stiles," 

 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Show off." 

 

A scoff was sounded as he went back to reading. 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

 

  Derek would show up when Stiles returned from school or when he was researching. Stiles mostly did all the talking. He talked about the training he was starting with Deaton and why it was so interesting. He was even beginning to question Deaton's real age. Anything was absolutely possible especially if he was, in fact a Druid. Stiles learnt what being an Emissay entails and he was taught some of those things. Deaton was a very vague man and liked to use mysteries for Stiles to solve. He also had given Stiles a choice, to take Deaton's place if something was to happen to him or he decided to finally retire. 

 

 

“You're going to be an Emissary?" Derek asks, suddenly really close to Stiles as he leant over to see what Stiles was doing. 

 

Stiles flushed, “What the hell, do you guys walk on your freakin' toes?!" He rubs his face, “I'm not sure. Deaton says it's a good place for me, since I figure things out around here." He shrugged, “Plus, I can give good advice."

 

“You- giving good advice?"

 

“Wow, I'm going to pretend I was not offended by that." 

 

 

Over the next month, Derek's project on the house- well a manor, really from the size of it- was progressing very well. He also learnt quite a lot about the guy. Well, just from observation. Derek would read when Stiles was not talking and he was particularly interested in mysteries. He had a dislike for horrors, as he basically lived a real life one and he could cook, speak fluent Spanish, majored in Literature when he was in College. He hated cold food and would pull back his upper lip in a snarl if he didn't like something or was annoyed by something, mostly someone. He would talk too sometimes, but if you interrupted him, he wouldn't continue on. And if he was saying too much, he'd cut himself off and go quiet for a bit then, leave. It was clear that he was not used to speaking to other people about certain things. So, Stiles came up with something. 

 

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

On an evening, he started to talk about his Mother. 

   And it hurt. 

 

 

God did it hurt to talk about her. Even the good times, especially the good times. He told him about her freckles, which he was plagued with and how she would tease his Dad. He remembered when they, the three of them, would go to the park and meet with Scott and Melissa to play in the sandboxes. He went on about how she liked to tell him stories on them- Werewolves, Angels, Powers and Supernatural things- that she loved to share with him. She had believed once that there beings like that our there. That the world and the whole Universe was way too vast for just us Humans to be all alone in it. Her fascination for them and her heart itself was strong. Claudia Stilinski was different and that didn't stop her. She'd tell Stiles that many times and encouraged him to never change. She'd tell him to be open towards change and diversity. To let his curiosity roam free and be loyal. 

 

   Derek had listened quietly until Stiles was finished.

 

"My Dad was pretty cool. He wasn't human when he met my Mom. The Camaro was his and he promised after I graduated high school, it would be mine... My mother would've loved you and Scott... " He trails off with a distant look. 

 

It all changed from there on.

 

“You...miss her a lot." Derek says. 

 

“... Yeah... " He hated how weak his voice sounded. 

 

“... Sometimes, I wish I could go back and change-"

 

“Shut up, Derek. It's done. It's the past. And leave it that. You can not change it. That's just life. " Stiles rubbed his face, realizing that he was slightly crying. “It's shitty but, that's just how it is. You just have to move forward..."

 

He hadn't noticed that Derek had moved from where he was and had come up behind him. “But, you can't help but, wish."

 

Stiles nodded, “Yeah..., " The chair was turned and Stiles got up in rush but, was stopped when Derek grabbed his arm. It wasn't at all rough considering the man's strength. “Can you let go?"

 

“... No, Stiles."

 

Stiles frowned and had to look up at Derek. 

 

“Sourwolf...? "

 

“I told you not to call me that."

 

His brain seemed to go offline and his body stiffened. He tried to slow his heart rate, knowing full well that the werewolf would hear how fast and hard it was beating. 

 

   Stiles was aware of the heat rushing to his cheeks and the arm that went around his waist, and the way Derek was getting closer. He gasped when he voluntarily raised his own lips to meet Derek's, whose lips were softer than they seemed. The other hand moved to cup his face and he shyly kissed back with a moan that surprised him. His eyes had fluttered closed, rolling into his head. The man's stubble rubbed Stiles chin and he gasped. A tongue finding its way and claiming his mouth. Stiles broke the kiss. His eyes traced Derek's lips before he kissed him this time. A big hand slide up his jersey and Stiles' mind screamed, ‘we're making out with Derek fucking Hale’! His own hands gripped Derek's biceps and he gasped again. Derek ripping away from his lips and nipping at the flesh of Stiles' neck, earning a whine- that was quite frankly, embarrassing. He didn't know what he did, if it was a ‘more' he moaned- most likely- or maybe he grinded against the man like the hormonal teenage he was but, next thing he knew and he was lifted and pressed against the door. Derek's hands holding his thighs and Stiles wrapping his arms around the Werewolf's neck as he let his head fall back. Derek froze then and met Stiles' eyes. 

 

 

“The Sheriff."

 

Stiles hummed, “The Sheriff? My dad? My Dad is the Sheriff... " Stiles' mind came back online and Derek let him slide out his grip. “My Dad's here!? Shit, go go go." 

 

 As understanding and patient that Noah Stilinski was, he would not be please to meet an older man's tongue down his son's throat. Derek nodded and presses a few last kisses to Stiles' lips before going out through the window. Leaving Stiles there for his mind to wonder. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sam lurched out from his dream. He held his head and had to take a few breaths before he was sure that he had slowed his heart. Then, he passed a hand through his hair and looked around the interior of the [Impala](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/366199013449459246/). His eyes tracked outside and he realised that [Dean ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297448750389942176/)was filling up the tank. His older brother drumming his fingers in the air to a beat- most like Mettalica or AC DC.  

 

“What did you see Sam? " 

 

The taller of the brothers jumped in his seat and hit his head with a groan. 

   Behind him, was the Angel Castiel. He didn't normally travel with them unless he needed to rest his wings or just wanted to spend time with Dean. The Angel's surprisingly gravel voice had shocked him. He couldn't begin to say how much it annoyed him that the Angel could just show up like that. So flipping quiet that when you did notice it was too late. But, it did come in handy at many times when helping the Winchester Brothers. 

 

  Dean, the older Brother, was still training with their Father, John. And then, he disappeared, leaving his journal with all that he knew about Supernatural Creatures to help guide his sons to him and help them defeat many evils. Sam, was in Law School when Dean showed up and tried to bring him back into the Family Business. Sam was however, determined not to ever have that as his life, until his Girlfriend Jessica, died. The same way that their Mother had died. By the same thing that had given Sam his 'gifts'. A lot of shit happened after, they saved people and hunted things, found their Dad. Dean died and Sam had a relationship with a female Demon. Then, Castiel happened. He was the one that, quote 'Gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, '. He had taken Dean out of hell him with conditions and then, there was even more crap that Sam preferred to just forget right about now. 

 

“Uh, it was nothing." Sam rubbed his head. 

 

Lie. 

  And a terrible one at that cause, Castiel obviously did not believe him- he didn't believe himself- and just leant forward. Sam held in a sigh. 

 

 He had another Premonition. The same in the period of a week. And it scared him how realistic he saw these forewarnings. And he honestly hated that powers came with the visions and dreams. But, he figured if he could use it to help others, then it was not all bad. The Hunting and Saving people, it only mattered that they did just that; save people. And if these visions was one those that saved people, he would have to tell Dean and Cas soon anyway. 

 

Dean came bumbling back into the car, a bag of sweets in tow. “Alright! Now, where to Sammy? Anything interesting you find? "

 

Sam swallowed, “Actually, yeah. I think we should visit Uncle NJ." 

 

 “Uncle NJ? Holy Crap, haven't heard from him in years?" Dean gave a look then, “Why?"

 

  “Uh, I have a feeling... " 

 

“Oh, the feeling," Dean looked over at [Castiel ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/118782508908054016/),who tilted his head unknowingly. “Please don't tell me that I have to kill Uncle NJ." 

 

“No no! It's just that, I think him and his son might be in danger."

 

“Ah, " Dean went for the Diary and flipped to the back, where a set if number and names were scribbled. “We got an old number here, wanna see if we can get through to him?"

 

  “Yeah," Sam takes the Journal and pulls out his phone, the sixth one for the two months, since many if them were lost in fights or broken. “how long will it take us to get to California?" 

 

Dean stuffed his face with something as Cas said, “That is highly unhealthy." 

 

    “Shut it Cas," He pointed with a chocolate bar, “Like, some days. Almost five if we stop for the nights. How urgent is it? "

 

Sam lets the sigh out. “I saw... someone die... And there were Lycans... " 

 

The Impala purred and rumbled to life. 

 

“Gotcha," 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  “Stiles!"

 

 

“I'm up!" 

 

 

   The teen flayed and fell off the bed that he was already dangling from. Papers scattered away when he flopped onto the floor. His body groaned at the impact and he turned his face to meet his Dad's worried stare. In his years as the Father of Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Noah-John Stilinski, or Noah by his closest family, had learnt how to react to his son's oddness. It wasn't much of a surprise these days and the least of his problems. Once his son was healthy and happy, he was good to go. Noah just smirked at his son. It wasn't a school day, so Stiles was most likely up late with Scott or researching more on the Supernatural. Which was part of Noah's problem. Noah was now connecting the dots of all the strange animal attacks that were actually Werewolves, Kanimas or anything remotely supernatural. For most if his life, he had never believed that such a thing could exist until a kid he knew since birth turned into a man wolf and can turn into a giant freaking wolf. He admitted that he knew Beacon Hills was not the most perfect of places in California, but it was their home and it was his duty to protect and serve. Even if it meant going up against Werewolves or whatever there was out there. His son's Best Friend, Scott McCall, was a True Alpha. A WereWolf that could turn others and lead Beta and Omega Wolves, even other supernatural creatures. He, however, had not earned his Title by killing another Alpha or having be passed onto him, no, he earned Alpha due to his heart and will to do good. 

 

 

And with creatures like that out there, there were Hunters. The [Argent ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/121597258676879748/)Family were a group of the most lethal Hunters with a Code of sorts that many went against. Which resorted in the death of most of the Hale Family, a Pack of Werewolves. Who were killed by Kate Argent, in a fire, after she seduced a minor and used him to kill his family. The remaining family members, Laura Hale, Derek Hale and Peter Hale suffered immensely. Laura and Derek left Beacon Hills only to return when Laura finds something is up. She came alone to find Peter and is killed by her own Uncle for the role of Alpha. He then tries to form a Pack, by biting Scott McCall that just happened to be in the Woods looking for the same body that Noah, as the Sheriff, was also searching for. Then, Derek had returned, the boys get him arrested, thinking that he killed his own Sister and they discover that Peter was responsible for her death, wanting an apology from [Kate ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/508273507935337444/)Argent for killing his family, his mate and unborn child. He kills Kate and everyone responsible for the fire. Then, is stopped by [Jackson](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/329959110185472727/), Scott and Allison and then, killed by Derek. Derek is the Alpha now and had turned [Erica ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/523332419188125492/)Reyes, Vernon [Boyd ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/401383385510497588/)and Isaac Lahey, teenage students. Jackson was turned by him as well, but the bite or scratch sometimes reflect who you are and he turns into a Kanima, a creature of vengeance, that was controlled by Matt. The Kanima defeated, Jackson becomes a Werewolf with blue eyes, which meant that he had killed innocents. And there is the Alpha Pack that the kids had to deal with just a month ago. Derek heals up and finds his Sister was one that was locked up with Erica and Boyd when the teens were captured a little while back before it all started. [Cora ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/543880092498612230/)Hale was twenty and came to Beacon Hills to find her Brother, only to be taken by the Alpha Pack. Erica and Boyd did not survive the Alpha Pack. Derek almost died, shows up in Stiles' room while people are worrying about him. Scott defeats [Deucalion](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/326299935472710119/), the Alpha Pack leader and earns his title as True Alpha. Since then, everything has been quiet. A little too quiet for Noah's comfort. 

 

 

But, maybe that will change with his nephews coming to visit. 

 

“Hey, kiddo. I gotta get down to the station for a bit, I'll be back before lunch." He pauses and watches as Stiles fumbles to the bed, picking you papers. “What's all that? "

 

“I'm making my own Bestiary. Deaton said it would be useful to have one and he's giving me all he knows on certain things."

 

“You spending a lot of time on that," 

 

“Well, yeah. I gotta do something in the meantime. Sitting around is making me crazy." 

 

  Noah laughs, “Yeah, okay. Good luck with that. Oh! Don't forget Sam and Dean will be here for dinner." 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know." Stiles sits in his chair and spins in it. “Why are they coming here all of a sudden, I haven't seen them since well... y'know. "

 

 

  Claudia's death? 

 

Yeah, he knew.

 

 

“They wanted to check up on their favorite Uncle."

 

“They have only one Uncle, Dad." 

 

Noah rolls his eyes, “I'm leaving, kiddo. Make sure and eat something and don't stay in front of the screen too long." Noah leaves the room and goes down the Hall. 

 

 

 

“Got it, Pops! Be safe." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Beacon Hills was a comforting little town. 

 

 

Not. 

 

  The second Sam saw that Welcome sign, his entire skin chilled and his power sizzled throughout his being. Castiel took one look at him and then disappeared while Dean sung Bad Company- Ready For Love, terribly.

 

 

In all truth, the place would have been nice if it wasn't for that and the fact that they were here to Hunt. Truly though, the town was surrounded by thick trees and wildlife. It had a population over thirty thousand as it said on the sign. They passed a veterinary clinic, Beacon Hills High School and Hospital. The people here already seemed ordinary enough and completely unaware to what they were plagued by. Who knew how much Werewolves were here and what would come true from his vision. Their Uncle NJ thought that Sam and Dean were visiting cause they wanted a break from their busy lives and to reunite after years of not seeing each other. Noah-John Stilinski was the Deputy the last time they were here. And that was more than ten years ago. Sam was probably a new teen when he first came here, the place still having the same odd feeling that it carried. Dean remembered the most from their last visit as he was almost eighteen. It was for their Aunt's Funeral. Aunt Claudia had died from some type of Dementia. He had known from their Dad, that Claudia was a very lively and loving woman, much like their mother. She was Mary's older sister and according to Dean, since he had learnt all this when he went back in time, she had come out of her Family's business as soon as she realised that she wanted a normal life, much like her younger sister. So, Claudia moved away, changed her last name and tried to do just that- have a normal life, only to have it stripped away in front of her young son. Uncle Noah had no clue of the Supernatural or what his Late Wife had been in when she was younger. Neither did he know about Dean's and Sam's life, as far as he was concerned, Sam was a Lawyer and Dean part owned a Mechanic Shop. Sam checked into the hotel that they were staying in and he had booked a few days ago. They went up to their rooms, Dean having his own cause Sam was not going to listen to his Brother and Cas all night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun peeked through the trees and little critters crawled around in the bushes. Birds chirped and sung in the trees. Warm air danced on Stiles' skin. His clothes, that Deaton had gotten specially made for him, was a dark, almost black red. He was not wearing the hooded version to train, but, he figured, he'd try this one. Narrow bands on his wrists that were smooth leather. The jersey- which felt like a flipping second skin and made Stiles grateful for his slim figure- was armless and the same dark red. It had a smooth texture on his skin and a round neckline. His pants was easy to move in, with straps for other knives.

 

   When he had first saw it, he was a little unsure. But, [Deaton ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/502151427179266475/)had told him that Emissaries needed to be able to protect themselves and their own. Derek was not liking the idea either and insisted he'd be there when Stiles had practical training. 

 

  Stiles leant into Derek, feeling the man's breath on his neck as he tried to focus. 

 

 His target was multicolored and stuck to the tree several feet away. His eyes fluttered shut and he calmed his breathing, in turn, steadying his heart and body. The blade in his hand was twelve inches and made to cut through flesh and bone. He brought it up and aimed. Derek slipped away as Stiles threw the knife. It stuck into the bark of the tree, right in the bright red of the target.

 

  Stiles' training with Deaton had expanded drastically. 

 

“Well done, Stiles." Deaton came round and inspected the blade in the tree. “You finally hit the target and in the bullseye at that." 

 

He nodded. 

 

  Although these days were easy, he didn't like it at all. 

 

Scott and the others seemed to be enjoying it a lot however. Recently, they found a girl who was stuck in her Coyote form. Malia Tate was turning when her mother was driving and both her sister and Mother died in the accident. She spent eight years in the woods until Scott roared her back into normal. Then, there was Kira. She was a Kitsune and Scotty spent his days now, distracted by her, while Isaac and Allison fondle each other. But, who was he to say anything when he was making out with Derek Hale? [Aiden ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/225391156336098239/)and Ethan were no longer Alphas and so, were gingerly being brought into Scott's pack. Lydia was still with Aiden and Cora, was starting University since Peter wanted her to continue her education. Derek was working on the manor with Peter, who Scott complained, was trying to get with his Mom again. 

 

And Stiles?  

 

  Stiles was contemplating his sanity. And sexuality. 

For years, he planned to marry Lydia Martin. He was obsessed with her and had thought many times how to get her attention and her love. She was brilliant and he wanted her in every way possible. She, however, was in love with Jackson. When he left, she went with Aiden. And well, any guy that was worthy of a distraction.

 

 Derek? Derek Hale, who was ten years older, and Stiles thought briefly that he was attractive but, never let it get to him as half the time, he was terrified or hated the guy. Now, that kiss, he didn't know what that was about but, since then, Derek seemed to tell him more. Not a lot or even nearly as much as Stiles did, but enough. And he was so very touchy. And sniffy. He must, for some wolfy reason, sniff Stiles and touch him regularly. If he wasn't pleased with what Stiles smelt like, he'd cover him in his own, in a god awful wicked way. 

 

Stiles had the hickeys to prove it.

 

 Which he had to cover up most of the time. And bathe like five times a day so that Scott doesn't smell the other Alpha that has been all over his best friend. 

 

   As much as he would love to tell his Best Friend/Brother, he thought through how that would end many times and never like the outcome. Scott wasn't homophobic or something, he never disapproved of Stiles' bi-curiosity. His Father wasn't either but, had told Stiles that he was not Gay, so did that mean his Dad thought he was heterosexual or bisexual? He wasn't afraid of how he'll react to his son fooling around with someone of the same gender, he was more worried that he would react badly to his son fooling around with a man older than him, that was an ex- fugitive and An Alpha Werewolf. Then, there was Scott, who he was not sure how he would react. Scott didn't hate Derek but, he was not on the liking either. 

 

So, Stiles had himself in a nick. 

 

“I gotta get back, my Cousins are going to be at my place for dinner."

 

Deaton gave a smile, “Of course. And I'm sure Derek wouldn't mind escorting you."

 

 The Alpha shrugged and Deaton pulled the knife from the tree, then threw it for Stiles. Who caught it after learning the hard way. 

 

Derek kissed Stiles once more before he was out the window again. 

 Stiles sighed and bit his lip. 

 

He'd been busy thinking about whatever this thing between him and Derek was. The man never addressed it and Stiles was far to distracted to ever try to. Stiles wanted to know

 

He didn't like hiding their ‘relationship' and hated that he had to lie to Scott about it until he was absolutely sure what exactly was he getting himself into. He wanted to know, why him and what was this? Were they, together? Did Derek like him? Did Stiles, like Derek? And did he even want this to progress? What did the touching and the kissing, the sniffing and scenting meant? 

 

 He wanted so badly to ask but, if he even thought about it, the Alpha would distract him. 

 

Derek was still very cooperative but, only when with him. They had Pack nights when the group got together at Derek's loft or one of their houses. In front of the others, he was still Derek. Well, not the Derek Stiles was beginning to like but, the brooding and sour faced Derek that he generally was like with people. But, if Stiles talked to him, he was answer almost, gently. If Scott, Peter or even Isaac asked something, it was back to his snappy retorts. Stiles wondered if the Alpha wanted the others to know. 

 

He also wondered if this was worth the trouble. He didn't want to like Derek if this was just something physical and he definitely didn't want to be a relationship that was only sex. Stiles really wasn't that type of person. Besides, why would Derek even want him? Did he figure Stiles would be a pliant, naive virgin to use? Stiles wasn't that dumb nor was he desperate. Or was he just comfortable with Stiles, thinking that he would not be hurt like Kate had broke him. And Stiles was human, did Derek really want to relive a doomed romance like one he had with Paige. Not to say that Stiles was going to die, he could protect himself well now. But, he couldn't help and worry. It wasn't even for himself, more for Derek. 

 

Stiles needed to take his mind off this. He glanced at the time. It was almost twelve. 

 

   He headed down stairs, just as his Dad pulled up outside. 

 

The dinner with his Cousins, Samael and Dean were supposed to start at half six. He had enough time to prepare himself. 

 

  Stiles and his Dad hadn't seen his Cousins in years; not since his Mother's death. They and their Father, John had come for the funeral briefly. Stiles barely remembered them. He knew that Dean was at least eighteen when he was last here and Samael was some years older than him, in his early teens then. And from what he heard from his Dad, Sam was a Lawyer and Dean owned a Mechanic shop. They were in their late twenties to early thirties and was coming to visit for a break from their work lives. 

 

Stiles hoped they were chill people cause he really didn't want to deal with some asshole relatives in his Dad's house right about now. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cousins...

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_CHAPTER THREE_ **

 

   

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam walked up the path with Dean.  
 

 They had parked beside a grey Sheriff cruiser and a blue Jeep that looked like it had seen a lot. Sam knew that it previously belonged to his Aunt Claud. The house looked big and was made similar to the ones in the neighborhood that they were in. Dean went up the stairs and looked around. Sam noted that something felt off and watched the door way. He shrugged it off and knocked. There was some voices and then shuffling noises inside, before the door was flung open.

 

  
  Their cousin was much younger than they, at least sixteen with moles on his pale skin that their Aunt Claudia had from the picture their Dad had of her and their Mom. His eyes were a wise whisky colour, and his hair a spikey, wild brown. He was some inches shorter than Dean and a foot shorter than Sam. He was lanky but built to run and looked like he did it a lot. So, he was most likely an athlete.

 

“Hey, kiddo." Dean said, peeping into the house. “I'm Dean, this is my little brother, Sammy. We're your cousins. "

 

Sam held in a groan, “Please, call me Sam, "

 

Their Uncle Noah came round, his blue eyes aged. Silver and dirty blonde hair thinning on his head. He smiled at them, “Wow, you boys got big! Look at you Sam, you're taller than your big brother! " He laughed and came to the door, pulling Sam in a hug first and then Dean, who patted his back awkwardly.

 

  
“It's good to see you, boys." He stepped back, “This is my son, Stiles."

 

  
Dean raised an eyebrow at the name just as Stiles said, “You won't be able to pronounce my name, so I stick with Stiles."

 

  
“That's fine, as long as you stick with Sam and not, Sammy."

 

  
Stiles grinned, “Deal,"

 

  
They were brought into the house and Sam took in the interior. It was cozy and neat. With framed pictures on the soft colored walls. The living room was spacious and went into the dining room. The kitchen was blocked by a wall and there was a leading to an upstairs. Inside, felt homey and the Brothers went straight to the dining room as Stiles brought out some plates.

 

  
“You boys had something to eat?"

 

“Oh, no," Sam answered.

 

“Even I did, " Dean inputs, “I can still eat," He inhaled as the food was carried in. “Smells delicious."

 

“Thanks, " Stiles says, “Dad's on a diet but, a little meat once in a while is good for him."

 

“So, you're Sheriff now?" Sam asks when Dean sits and waits patiently. Sam takes a seat beside him at the table. Uncle Noah nods.

 

“Yep, been at this for almost ten years now." He thanks Stiles who puts some steaming food into his plate, then his own and Dean's, followed by Sam's.

 

Sam knows what Dean is thinking cause he's think the same thing. If Uncle NJ was the Sheriff then, he's definitely seen some things if there I'd Werewolves in Beacon Hills. He's been living here his whole life and probably doesn't know how to explain to himself the strange animal attacks and sightings they have and that Sam had researched.

 

  
“This tastes even more delicious than it looks," Dean mumbles around his food.

 

  
Sam shakes his head in apology, “Sorry about him, he has suddenly forgotten table manners. "

 

  
Noah laughed, “It's all fine, you're around family. Besides, " He tilted his head to Stiles, who was eating in the similar messy way. “it runs in the family."

 

 

  Simple conversation went around. Noah asking what Lawyer work that Sam's job entails and the Car that Dean has. His older brother went on and on about his Baby. Sam told him about his days in college, trying his best to stray from Jessica. Stiles listened and then talked about his love for his Jeep which made Dean nod in agreement. Sam noted that Stiles was very intelligent for his twitchy, lively self. He was a A+ to B student and had a best friend named Scott who he loved to death like a brother. He went on about his school and some other friends he had. Also about a teacher that he swore, hated him. Dean asked him if he cooked regularly and Stiles said yes. He cooked most of his Dad's meals and brought them for his Dad if he forgot it or couldn't get it. The kid, Sam realized was much like Dean and Sam. A mixture really and it was shocking. It was also very noticeable that the Winchester blood ran through him. He was almost as intelligent as Sam. They knew about his Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder but, the kid was not letting that stop him. With observate brown eyes that were his Mother's. He ate like Dean and had a love for his car like Dean. He was caring, like Dean, especially when he had to basically raise Sam. Sam wondered if he was also loyal, brave and understanding. A thought came to him that made him straighten.

 

  
No, he could not be thinking that. How could he?  
 Stiles' life was perfect; normal. He didn't need to know the terrors that ran free on a full moon. He also had to only worry about what his grades were and not if he was gonna survive a training or a Banshee attack. Bringing Stiles into this business was far from a good idea. The boy was older than they were when they started training. They were only kids and had to know how to salt a room and which prayers in Latin were best suited for a type of Demon. Normal, was what Stiles needed in his life and Sam thinking such a thing should be illegal. He would never want what they had to endure for this kid. Years of accepting that this was their reality. Years of nightmares and bloody hands. Panic attacks and never any real or long bonds. Just traveling and living off fast food.

  
No.

  
   Never.

  
Stiles would remain oblivious.

 

  
  
No matter his age or his abilities, he was never know about what Sam and Dean spent their lives Hunting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles, with the help of Sam, washed the dishes.  
  He felt a little small next to his cousin.  
The guy was so fit and so freakin' tall!  
It was a surprise when he found out that Dean was the older brother.

 

Much to the fact that Dean, was so playful and wild. You'd still think that Sam was the oldest. Dean was also big, almost the same size as Derek and just as tall. But, shorter than his baby brother. He had a brown scuff on his jawline and over his lip. He also had freckles, Stiles noted, right over his cheeks and nose. With dark brows and brown hair. His eyes were a hazel green. But, no, Sam was younger by some years and was mature, when he was ready, Stiles noted. He had the moles on his neck from what Stiles saw. And his hair was lighter than Dean's, and reached his neck in straight waves that he would fleck back or push from his face from time to time. He also had a short beard with hazel blue eyes.

  
The brothers, reminded him of Scott and himself. Scott was younger than Stiles but a few months and could be an immature puppy when he felt like it. The guy was only half aware of what he was doing and the other half aware of Kira, now. Stiles, he figured was sarcastic and ate like a bear, much like Dean, who also had an undying love for his vehicle, a '67 Chevrolet Impala that he called his ’Baby'. Dean, however was not all tough guy. He cared deeply for his little brother and was very proud of him it seemed. From what he got, when Dean was talking about Sammy being a Lawyer, the guy was on and on about his little brother's smarts.

 

  Stiles liked that.

 

He also liked his Winchester Cousins.  
They seemed pretty nice and though it brought back memories. He was glad to meet them again.

 

After he was all finished, he headed up to do a little more research before bed. Derek wouldn't come visit tonight, as he had some training of his own Pack to attend to. To say that Stiles wasn't disappointed, would be a lie. He also kinda briefly wished his cousins weren't here so he'd watch Derek beat the survival instincts into Issac or Jackson. He liked to see the Alpha move. It was just something about the way back muscles clenched and shifted under tight shirts on Derek Hale that undid him, to much embarrassment. But, that wasn't so important.

  
A little before bed, he went down to check in his Dad and his Cousins.  
Through, his Dad and Him had a lot of people in this house before. It felf foreign with Sam and Dean here. It was a piece was added to a board and they didn't even know it was needed.

  
  He heard chatting in the dinning room as he went into the kitchen unnoticed.

 

  
“We saw, when I looked up this place, a lot of strange animal attacks. " It was Sam who said it, his voice so soothing.

 

Stiles froze and closed the fridge softly.

 

“Ah, you boys don't have to worry about that." His Dad says.

 

"We just wanted to be sure, don't wanna have to be worrying about becoming somethings lunch." Dean said.

 

“We've got it covered," His Dad pauses, as if to get that across. “It's safe now. The cougar was killed."

 

Yes, the cougar.

The excuse that they were all to stick to when someone had questions.

 

“Oh, that's good, I guess. " Sam says, a little softer. As if sorry for the mountain lion.

 

“Can we ask you something, Uncle NJ?" Dean gets up and stares down at Stiles' Dad.

 

The Sheriff nods at his nephew. “Sure."

 

“What do you know about a fire?"

 

Stiles gasps and the carton of milk falls, spilling onto the floor. His Cousins and Dad knows he's down stairs now and all look his way. He laughs nervously and looks down at the milk.

 

“Was drinking from the carton."

 

His Dad groans, “Stiles what have I told you about that?”

 

“Sorry! I'll clean it up." He goes to the closet and takes out the swiffer mop, listening to whatever he could take up.

 

“A fire?" His Dad looks between the boys, “You mean the Hale Fire?"

 

“Hale Fire?" Sam asks.

 

“Yeah, some years back, a fire took out almost an entire family."

 

  There was a bit of silence.

 

“Shit," Dean curses and looks over at his brother.

 

“...Almost, " Sam looks up, “You said Almost. There's survivors?"

 

His Dad seems to want to know the same thing Stiles is, as his eyes narrow and he sits up. “Why you want to know?"

 

“He was just curious. Saw it on the net and was paranoid," Dean cuts in. “that's Sam for ya. How about we head in for the night. You're the Sheriff. You got duties. Sam and I will take a peep at Beacon Hills first thing tomorrow, maybe stop by to check on ya, huh?"

 

NJ nods at the boys and smiles, “Always good to see you fellows," He stands, “See you tomorrow then, boys? "

 

 

Sam nods suddenly, “Yep. Have a good night," He waves as he raises to Stiles, “Bye."

 

 

  
As they leave, Stiles feels a little weirder than usual. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

   

The impala grumbled to life, "That was so very subtle,  _Sammy._ " Dean chastised.

 

 

  Sam pushed his hair back. It may not have been the brightest idea to blatantly ask their Uncle these things, but he had so many questions. This trip just gave him more to find out. And he couldn't believe that the fire he'd seen happened so long ago. Then, why would he be seeing it now? That had never happened before, he only ever saw things in the future and what would be the point of seeing something from the past? They could not fix it. It could not be the wrong fire either because it involved the same 'Hale' family, he guessed. All he had gotten from the visions were smoke and screaming voices, reaching out of some bars from underneath a house. He had to know more and even looking online won't give the answers. It wasn't like they could walk into the Police department now and fake their identities to get what they wanted. Uncle NJ knew who they were and the brothers did not want their Uncle getting involved in their dangerous work. Sam brought out his laptop and got to researching anything on 'Hale' while Dean continued on. The first thing that popped up on Google was a house and the lone survivor of the Hale Fire, Derek Hale.

 

 

"Hey, Dean look at this. This guy, Derek Hale, was arrested when they found half of his dead sister buried in his yard."

 

Dean frowned, "So, he's a creep."

 

  Sam looked at his brother, "Dean, Stiles found the body..."

 

Dean glanced at him, "No, no, no Sammy, I'm not going ask Stiles anything. He  _can't_ know anything. "

 

"That's the thing; he's not stupid Dean, I'm sure he knows this place is weird, the least we can do is lower his chances of him getting hurt. And finding what he knows, is a good place to start."

 

Castiel appears and agrees, "He does have a point, Dean."

 

  Sam hides his surprise by the Angel's arrival pretty well, after all, he did have practice. "We just talk to him, keep it simple and then go to the Hale House to check out the place-"

 

"I have already completed that, Sam. Though I must warn you both, there is a very powerful supernatural presence here, that is upsetting, even myself."

 

 

The Winchester brothers looked at each other. Sam knew there was something odd about this town from the moment they arrived and he had just labeled it as the premonition reacting to him arriving where he was sent and now, Cas could feel it's power as well. This was more than he expected. Whatever it was too, had to be connected to the Hale fire and whoever the Hales were, were Werewolves. And Werewolves meant trouble. In the years he's been hunting, the Wolves Sam had dealt with were strong and dangerous; hunting and killing innocent people. Those mountain lion attacks that this town had been experiencing were not what it seemed and actual people could be or are in danger. Either way, this Town had an infestation and it was a good thing that these brothers had training in extermination.

 

 

Dean gives in, "Fine, we'll head to the house and then ask Stiles whatever he knows. He's lived here his whole life and has probably seen a lot of explainable things."

 

Sam smiles, pleased with the plan and continues his research. Not only did Stile find the body, but he had with his friend Scott and they got Derek arrested. Not long before that, there was a major incident at the Sheriff department and more sightings of wild animals.

 

 

  The next day came fast. The brothers got up at dawn and had cups of coffee with a small breakfast before they locked up the place and headed out to start their duties. Sam spent most of his time on his phone or the laptop looking up on anything he could find on Beacon Hills and it's sightings. Dean drove around a bit and Castiel joined them around lunch. Sam found where the remains of the Hale house was and they went there since today was a school day and they'd have to wait to see Stiles. Sam had no real way on how he was going to ask Stiles about what he knew, it wasn't like they could walk up to the teen and say 'Hey, we were wondering if you'd know anything about the Werewolves we're currently hunting?'. Boy, that would make things a lot easier. While Dean drove, Sam began to notice that Beacon Hills was actually very calming with its tall auburn trees and diversity in the animals he'd seen so far. Things like that he didn't get to appreciate anymore. Dean eventually made a turn on to a dirt road that looked as though it was being used frequently. Sam looked around before he stepped out the car and noticed the low chain fence and sign that read 'Private Property'. Dean went around the back while Cas came and stood next to him. The Angel seemed a little tense and Sam frowned while his brother chooses a few weapons for them.

 

 

"What is it?" Sam queries.

 

"That power... It's gotten significantly stronger..."

 

Dean walked over and handed Sam a gun. In it was specially made bullets filled with mercury, lethal to Werewolves. "Well, least we're in the right place. Let's get lookin'. "

 

 

They went into the forest. Sam took in the scampering squirrels and bristling bushes, he kicked up dried leaves as Cas tracks silently behind him. Dean pulled his leather jacket against him, as if cold. Though Sam couldn't tell why as there was shining sun above them peeking through the treetops. It all probably brought back too many unpleasant memories of his brother. When they were children, because of this lifestyle, they tended to travel a lot and on most stops, it was to small towns like this, where there were forests like these, where they learnt most of their survival skills and how to Hunt. They eventually came to a clearing that Sam was grateful for, until he see the Hale house and suddenly doubles over in pain. Too many images flashed through his mind in too little time for him to process. Sam held his head and felt Dean's hand on his shoulder while his mind replayed over the death and sorrow that happened in that house. There were two that were recently however, he caught a glimpse of fire though old, he felt the fear and heard the screams tenfold, then the red of an Alpha Werewolf and the spelling of blood on this land, a necklace of some sorts, then some sort of hybrid Alpha and- and a Banshee? Stiles? Sam froze and caught himself on his hands. Stiles? Why had he seen Stiles, was it because Stiles had found the body? Dean's voice anchored him back to reality and he rose slowly. Castiel hovered around, looking at the battered door of the house.

 

 

"Sammy? Sammy, are you alright, what the hell was that!?"

 

"Dean...I heard a Banshee and there's an Alpha here... Dean, I was right, Stiles really does have some sort of connection to all this... I saw him, Dean..."

 

  His big brother sighed and patted his shoulder, "Are you sure, I-I don't want to kill our cousin, Sammy."

 

"He's in it, Dean or at least, knows something."

 

"Let's hope it's just that. How are you feeling?"

 

  "Better, now. How are we going to do this, Dean?"

 

"We'll figure it out, like always. Like always."

 

  Cas and Dean help him back the car and he can't stop the questions that flow to his mind. He wants to believe that Stiles really had nothing to do with what they knew, but then that would mean, Stiles was in danger. If Stiles was truly connected to the Supernatural, it meant he was no longer human and potentially dangerous. Looking back at the dinner they had with the kid, he couldn't see Stiles hurting anyone, maybe himself by tripping on something. And if Stiles was still human, then he knew about Derek Hale than he was letting on. There was also the matter of the necklace, it was simple and hung around a girl's neck, with the pattern of a wolf. He had no clue what it could mean and why would he see if here, of all places. Now, for the Banshee, he was most worried about that. If his vision had been right and he did in fact hear a Banshee, Dean and Sam were in for a whole lot more than they bargained for. Banshees meant death. Sam's bad feeling had gone from bad to worse. Sam took one last glance at the burnt house, feeling the similar pain of losing family that way. He could only imagine what it must have been like for Derek Hale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

   Derek spent most of his time with Stiles.

 

As much as he had tried to fight the Pull, he could not deny himself his Mate anymore. More like, his Alpha counterpart couldn't. When he was a Beta, he had control and restraint around the teen. Once he became Alpha, it was like his connection to Stiles had grown tenfold. When he first met Stiles, it was with his Friend Scott and at first, he thought, 'Crap, don't let it be the dumb one that got himself bitten'. Thankfully, it wasn't, it was Stiles, his scent, however, had been covered by Scott's new wolf scent. Whenever they were separated, Derek would catch a sniff of Stiles' natural aroma, and it shocked him. Stiles smelt of chocolate and a sweet red pitcher plant he read about in University and visited on a trip. He tried his best to ignore Stiles, as he was just a teenager and would not fully understand the importance that came with the Pull. The Pull meant that two souls were compatible, like Soul Mates, but before they got to Mating. It meant that this was one of or the most important person in a Werewolf's life. They were your major strength or weakness; the light in the dark or the dark in the light. Your anchor. And once they began that stage of connecting those souls- courting- there was no turning back. He had seen first hand what it meant to lose your Anchor, your Mate from his Uncle and had experienced what it was like to have that Pull, once before. He'd thought he had that with Kate, however, that could not compare to what he had with Paige, then she... So, yes, Derek would have preferred to stay alone the rest of his life than have that Pull in life again, especially with a Human. Though it seemed that destiny didn't see it that way for him and he was given the most clumsy, stubborn, sarcastic and loyal human possible. He didn't want this feeling again, denied it, rejected it, but when it came to Stiles, he'd kill to protect the bumbling teenage idiot.

 

  Since Derek had spent so much time fighting his nature, his instincts finally got the best of him when he had fallen off that ledge while fighting. In those moments, his only thoughts were how much he regretted not telling Stiles, how much he wanted to see those hazel eyes again. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was his need to be with Stiles, even though he had ignored it, he found himself into Stiles' room and waited, knowing that his Mate would take care of him. That was just Stiles, in the years he'd known him, Stiles had proved to be determined in helping his Friends. He reminded him a lot of his Mother, who Derek knew would have loved Stiles. He could have gone to Deaton, that would have been smarter, his Alpha rank didn't allow it. Some days later he gasped awake and found himself surrounded by Stiles' scent. He left soon after, realizing that the Sheriff was in the house with Melissa. He returned not long after to thank Stiles. He didn't stop himself from returning again, again and again. On his time there, he listened to Stiles talk about the most ridiculous things. When he was working on the new place with Peter, he thought about Stiles, dreamed about him- he was never going to admit to that out loud- he'd return and then, Stiles spoke about his Mother. Derek never talked to anyone about what happened after everything. Laura tried to get something out of him, but he shut himself down for a year, he only started talking when they moved and he began University. It gave him something to think about, something to focus on rather than dying on the inside. Then, Laura just had to return home, had to get curious. When he started to worry, he came back and met Stiles, fuck, in that moment, he was blinded and then enraged. Of course, he was given another chance while his Uncle rots away, while his sister was dead and for him to accidentally kill again. His ignorance worked for about a year until he gave in once he was Alpha. Now, he couldn't go a day without the Kid's scent or placing his claim on him.

 

Whenever he wasn't high on the kid's scent, he was with Peter, working on the new Pack House. Before, Laura had spoke to him before her murder on returning to fix the house up. Derek loved her enthusiasm, but it just made him hurt even more. Knowing that it was all his fault for his Family's death- then, later Laura's. And going on years without telling anyone about it. He couldn't live with her knowing his hormones were to blame. Laura had tried to give him the help she thought he needed, which required a special psychiatrist. Meanwhile, Laura had to deal with the responsibility of being an Alpha from such a young age. It resulted in her breaking down a few times and Derek having to comfort her the best he could. He may have failed her in a lot since he became Alpha- since he met Kate Argent- however, he would still do some good by at least making a place for his Pack. For Cora. He could tell that she would want nothing to do with that old house again, including himself and Peter. It held too much pain, too many memories. It would be ideal for them to start over and a new Pack House was the best idea. Derek would personally see to it that, eventually, the Hale house be taken down and watch as the Manor he had planned take up roots. A place where a new generation could flourish. And this time, he wasn't going to fail them.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

   

 

 

 

 

  Stiles found that he liked his cousins. Sam and Dean may have reminded him of a dark time in his life, but he'd come to find that they also knew what that was like, having lost their Mother when they were also young. Stiles only knew so much about his Aunt Mary, most of it was from pictures with his Mom that his Dad had kept. They looked slightly similar as well, Though his Mom was older by five years and had darker hair, the sisters did have the same kind eyes and freckles or moles. Dean had the stupid freckles while Sam had moles. It was nice too he wasn't the only car fanatic too. Dean's Impala was a beauty and it made him smile, thinking of Derek's Chevy Camaro. His Dad was also happy to have some relatives over, it made his Dad look at his Mom's pictures a few times and smile. With that, Stiles also got to talk to Scott a bit since he wasn't with Allison- for once in his life. When he was free, he went over to Deaton's and absorbed everything he could from the man. Apparently, Deaton was a human known as a Druid with the responsibility of balancing nature and studying the Supernatural. Most druids were capable of Magic and became emissaries to Packs or Clans of Supernatural creatures. Stiles knew Deaton couldn't be so simple, not with that Obi-Wan thing he had going on.

 

Stiles had an unusually good day at school. His days were normally tormented by Mr Harris or Scott ignoring him for Allison, but today, he had to run a lap and completed it without complaint. Watched Scott beat the shit out of the others and practised a bit, then at lunch, they all sat together to eat. Stiles looked over at Lydia and was expecting to feel some sort of longing, he only got nothing. There was no attraction towards her, it was scary. Because just a month ago he was thinking of the names for their future children, now he wondered when he'd see Derek again. While his best friend and Allison made lovey-dovey faces, he suddenly completely understood them and recalled the odd times of Derek in his room, just listening to him talk the world away. It may not be the same thing, but he knew what it was really like now. He was a little new to it all, having never been in a relationship. He also had to remember to ask SourWolf what they were- illegal, a part of him noted. He was seventeen and if his Dad knew about this, Derek would be joining the rest of his family.

 

  Stiles continued on his day without any crap from Harris and acing a pop quiz. When school was over, his baby didn't break down and he met his Dad at home. They got to watch a movie before he had to go back to work and Stiles had homework to finish up. It was around four when he heard a familiar purr of an engine. Stiles thought for a second about what happened last night with Sam and Dean's questions on the Hale Fire. It made him wince a bit at the thought and be eternally grateful that that Kate bitch was dead. Dean had said that Sam was paranoid about the local sightings of cougars. He couldn't really blame him for being cautious and if it was up to him, he would have them a bottle of mistletoe. The brothers probably never had that type of thing in Kansas- for real though, who had Werewolf pups running around fighting Alpha packs? Only Beacon Hills. It made Stiles sigh, he was too flipping young for this crap. There was knock and Stiles bumbled downstairs to answer the door. He let Sam and Dean in, offered them some coke and sandwiches. His cousins just looked at each other than sit themselves down. Stiles feels like he about to be questioned.

 

 

Sam begins; "Ah, Stiles, we actually had some questions," He was right.

 

"About?" Stiles shifts on his feet.

 

  "Derek Hale, you and your friend, Scott was his name, found half of his sister buried in his yard and he was arrested," Dean asks.

 

Stiles frowns, "He didn't kill his sister. Laura Hale was the only family he had left, he wouldn't hurt her, much less kill her. Besides, it was his Uncle that killed her."

 

"Uncle?" Dean is the one that queries, "I thought Laura was his only family left."

 

"Why is this so important?" Stiles narrows his eyes, "Derek's not dangerous if that's what you're worried about. And his Uncle was basically a vegetable after the Fire, he healed over time and gained his nurse's trust so he could leave and kill Laura."

 

  "How do you know all of this?"

 

"Why do you want to know all of this?" He snarked back. They stood and Stiles itched at the blade that was hidden beneath his long sleeve.

 

Dean replies."We just wanted to know what you knew about this town. A lot of strange things; things ya can't explain."

 

Sam goes on, "We could help you, once you help us-"

 

  Stiles went cold. Did they know about the supernatural? No, that couldn't be, it was just a coincidence. Had to be. "What do you mean?"

 

"Come on, Stiles. You know that burial wasn't normal," Dean pushes, "Tell us what you saw and-"

 

 

He didn't know what overtook him, all he knew was that Dean and Sam knew- they knew about the Supernatural! And that meant two things, they were good or bad. He wasn't willing to take the chance an assume they were good just because they were blood and he like them. The only thing that came before the safety of his Pack was his Father's. Sam and Dean were a threat to that both, so Stiles drew his blade- narrow and so sharp, it gleamed- perfectly, the brothers weren't given time to react and Stiles didn't doubt that it would have hit Sam- sorry- giving him enough time to get through the back door and call Scott or Derek. Except, there was a blinding flash and a fourth person appeared, right in front of Sam, catching the knife. Stiles froze, 'What the Hell?'. The new person, a man- and most likely something very powerful and with his Cousins- glared at him with piercing blue eyes. Then rose his hand and Stiles was forced to sleep.

 

 

"Cas, wait!" Were the last words he caught.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

_CHAPTER FIVE_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Dean cursed as Sam went forward to catch Stiles. 

 

  His brother checks for a pulse and nods his way. Dean sighs in relief, glad to know that Cas didn't take it too far. As much as he was grateful for the Angel's turnup, he was still upset about his little cousin's reaction. He would have never guessed it from the teen, he just assumed that Stiles had seen stuff, but had questions. Sam and Dean would give him simple answers and then move on. He wanted Stiles' involvement to be as limited as possible to avoid him getting hurt.  But it seemed that they were too late, Castiel dropped the knife and got into Dean's personal space, like he usually did. The Angel still had a lot of practice in dealing with humans if he was going to become a Hunter. Cas was asking something and he just nodded, going or the blade that Stiles had hidden in his [sleeve](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/799037158869741245/). The knife was clearly made for him, blood-red with a shine and deadly sharp. The handles were dark and thick, while the centre of the blade was a narrow space. These were Hunting Knives. Dean looked at Sam who was resting Stiles in the couch. This incident only brought him questions when he was looking for answers. Firstly, Stiles knew about the Supernatural. Stiles wants to know how and why? Next, he had hunting skills, where did he learn them? Did their Uncle know about this and was he responsible for the training? Then, why didn't they say anything? Why did Stiles try to attack them? What did this all mean?

 

 

 "Dean?" Cas touched his shoulder and his head snapped up.

 

"Yeah, sorry. Was thinking. Is...is he human?"

 

"Yes, he is."

 

The brothers sag in relief. One less thing off their list of questions.

 

"Are you okay, Dean?" 

 

Dean shrugs, he's been better. Surely didn't like his life being threatened by his baby cousin. 

 

"Why did he attack us, then?" Sammy asks.

 

"I got no clue," 

 

"He wasn't scared and seemed trained." Cas notes.

 

Sam stood, "Dean, what do we do now?"

 

"We have to wait until he wakes up to get answers, then we'll work from there." He paused, "We gotta call Bobby, ask him what he knows about the rest of our family and if they are Hunters."

 

"This was not what I was expecting," Sam shakes his head, "Whoa," He catches sight of the throwing knife. "Thank God for Cas, that would have hurt. A lot."

 

"Yeah," Dean gives a sad smirk. "Kid's not playing around."

 

"...Well, at least he can protect himself," Sam glanced at the unconscious body, "Somewhat."

 

 

It didn't make him feel better. This life that he and Sammy had, he wouldn't want it on anyone else, much less Family. Stiles was a teenager and probably had his fair share of the things they fought if Beacon Hills was as dangerous as Sammy and Cas said. God, this was exactly what he didn't want for the Kid. His whole life, a lie, a duty, no chance of being normal. Dean had to think about Stiles' ADHD, wondering if that was even real or a front and the tales about the Cougar attacks, were confirmed as Werewolf. So, that meant, Hale was a Wolf and most likely, the Alpha Sam had seen. Then, there was the case of the Banshee. Great, just what they needed, an Alpha wolf out and about, able to change any unfortunate soul. At least they knew Stiles was involved but by how much? Dean changes the subject, he didn't want to talk about his relative possibly fighting the same things he's been. He liked to believe that no one has been subjected to the type of training and lifestyle they lived. Dean was absolutely sure, if it wasn't for Cas, he would not have found 'a more profound bond'. 

 

 

"I'm gonna call Bobby, see what he says."

 

 Cas and Sam nod, Cas disappears again. Dean goes around his Uncle's house and stops in the kitchen to make the call. As always, Bobby Singer picks up first call. 

 

"What have you idjits get yourself into this time?"

 

"Hey Bobby, we're fine for now, thanks for asking." Dean looks around the kitchen, "Look, we're visiting extended family and I think they might be Hunters too. Can you tell me what you know about Beacon Hills?"

 

 

There is some silence across the line and Dean thinks that something must be wrong. Bobby then replies, "Beacon Hills is as it is. That place has a bad history and some sort of dark juju goin' on. Most of the Hunters that's been there don't mess with the Wolves 'cause they protect the Hills, however, I heard that there aren't anymore. There are Hunters though, the Argents, I think. Oh, and a Druid. Alan's a good friend of mine, if you meet him, tell him I said 'Hi'. He's always useful."

 

 

"A Druid? Alan who?"

 

 "Alan Deaton, good guy, great in the herbs category."

 

"Can you tell us if there's any Stilinski Hunters?" 

 

"Never heard of the name before, they your family?"

 

"Yeah, on Mom's side. Our Aunt Claudia left and started over here."

 

Bobby hums, "Now there is the Argents, they specialize in Werewolf hunting, but are well versed in the Supernatural, I'll give 'em that. They aren't the best team players, not sayin' you idjits are, but it would be best not to meddle with them, especially the women. That's all I know on Beacon Hills, boy. If you get anything else, give me a head's up."

 

"Thanks for the warning, Bobby. We'll keep in touch. Send me the address of the Argents."

 

Dean ends the call and heads back into the living room just as his phone pings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

   Stiles woke up with Sam and Dean speaking softly. He played it cool and looked around, wondering if he would make it to the door without them noticing, then he remembered the guy that appeared and caught his blade. There was no doubt that the thing would show up again and more than put him to sleep this time. God, then that meant he was right about his cousins being the bad guys. Crap, he had no idea what they were though, but he ruled out Werewolf because they would've known by now that he was awake. There were over a dozen things from the bestiary that could teleport, Dean and Sam could be any one of those things; ranging from witches to vampires. If he guessed wrong then his life and his Pack's would be on the line. There was no way Stiles would allow that. He needed some answers. The teen knew the plan he had come on, wasn't his best, but hey, if he made it, he'd have some answers and a possible way to defeat his Cousins. Stiles shimmied, gaining the brothers' attention, Sam and Dean came around. Dean crouch in front of him and Stiles gave his best [glare](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/93520129742237310/). Sam takes a seat as Stiles gets the chance to put his training to use. 

 

 

"Look, kid, we just wanted some answers. Could you do that?"

 

"Why should I?"

 

Dean shakes his head, "Cause you tried to hurt my brother, think I at least deserve something for that," Dean lets him sit up. "Where you learn to throw like that?"

 

"None of your business. Why are you here?"

 

Sam stands with Dean, "You're a Hunter, yeah?" Sam asks. 

 

Stiles smirks, "Afraid?"

 

Dean scoffs, "We just want the answers, Stiles. Don't need any more questions. Tell us what you know about the Alpha and we'll help you."

 

 Stiles hides his surprise. Derek, what did they want with him? Stiles narrows his eyes, he needed to keep up the Hunter front. "Why would I want your help?"

 

"'Cause we're Hunters too, Stiles."

 

 

 What?! They were Hunters?! What- Who was that guy then? Did they know him and how?! He wasn't human. If they were Hunters, how could they associate with the Supernatural, Stiles had never heard of that before. Hunters hated the Supernatural, Chris Argent may tolerate Scott and Derek, but Stiles was sure that if the man was given the chance, he wouldn't hesitate to take them down. It took everything out of Allison to get her Father to come around, though slightly. Other than Chris Argent, he'd never heard of Hunters working with their sworn enemies for about anything. Even if they were hunters, then his Pack was still in danger. No, they were lying, they just wanted his trust, to let his guard down and get what they wanted from him. Like hell, he was going to fall for it. They probably we're even taking him seriously because he was a teenager and their baby cousin. Whatever they were, he had to figure it out and get to the others in order to stop them. He may have some sort of training now, but he was still new to it all and there was no way he'd be able to take down both Dean and Sam with the limited skills he had. 

 

 

"Why are you here then?"

 

"The Alpha, he's been responsible for a lot of attacks, right? We want to stop him-"

 

"No, D-he's not."

 

Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "How do you know that? As a matter of fact, how do you know about everything? You're what, sixteen?-"

 

"Seventeen-"

 

"Not the point, the point is, how do you know about all this and why are you a hunter? Did your mother tell you?"

 

Stiles froze and rose from his seat. "What?" 

 

"Your Mom, Aunt Claud, she told you?" Dean repeats and Stiles feels as though he going to drop.

 

 His Mother- His Mother was a Hunter? How, What? That can't be, she never said anything-who would and yes, she like to tell him little stories about what was out there, but they were just that- stories. Could it be? Was his Mother a Hunter? How did Dean and Sam know? 

 

"My Mom, was a Hunter?"

 

Sam and Dean nod. 

 

"You guys are Hunters?"

 

They nod again.

 

"Working with the Supernatural?"

 

"More or less, but yes." Dean huffs. "Wait, you didn't know about your Mom?"

 

"No! I had to clue. I knew she didn't like to talk about her family and if she ever did, it was about her Sister, your Mom. Dad and I didn't know about Werewolves and those creepy crawlies until a few years ago! Holy crap, this changes so much. Dad didn't know this- oh crap, she never told Dad- he can't know that she hid this from him-"

 

Sam gently interrupts his freak out. "Uh, Stiles. Can we talk about the Lycan and the Hale Fire? How are you involved?"

 

Stiles realises he was pacing, "Oh, uh... are you here to kill the Wolves?"

 

Dean nods and steps forward. "We've seen the news and the attack rate. That Alpha needs to be put down."

 

"No! Lemme explain."

 

Dean and Sam look taken back. 

 

"You can't hurt Derek. It wasn't his fault."

 

"Uh, didn't you find the body, Stiles?" Sam queries.

 

"He didn't kill his sister, I told you guys this already. It was his Uncle. "

 

Sam frowns, "But you said he was a vegetable...that healed over time. He killed Derek's sister, who was the Alpha then?" 

 

"Oh, then he turned and attacked a bunch of people 'cause he was insane," Dean adds. 

 

"Exactly, Derek, Scott and I helped him kill his Uncle after he got his revenge."

 

 "What? Hold up, Scott and revenge?"

 

"Peter Hale, Derek's Uncle, killed Laura Hale, the Alpha at the time, for her power and then bit Scott. Scott and I get Derek arrested thinking it was him that killed his sister and bit Scott, but Peter killed Laura so he could get the power he needed to have a pack and seek revenge on the Argents. The Hale Fire was because of Kate Argent, she...seduced teenage Derek and killed most of his family. Peter just wanted to kill her and have a pack again- in a sick but sad kinda way- Derek had to kill him and gained the Alpha power."

 

"What about you? You said that you helped?" Sam pushes his hair back.

 

"Oh, uh yeah. I'm not a Hunter...kinda in the Hale Pack..."

 

"But you're human?" The shorter brother says as if Stiles didn't know this.

 

"Hey, I can be useful."

 

"...So, your Dad knows all about this and lets you run with Wolves?"

 

"Pretty much,"

 

"And you're not at all bothered by the fact that humans aren't the only thing out there?"

 

Stiles shrugs, he didn't get the time to freak out about that when every second there was an Alpha wolf coming after his Pack. He had to really focus on keeping them as safe and happy as possible. "Well, not as much as I should be, why?"

 

 Dean looks at his baby brother, "Kid is a natural Winchester."

 

Sam rolls his eyes as the third guy pops back in. Stiles jumps back and curses. "What the hell?!" 

 

He ignores him and faces Dean, "We have incoming. Alpha Lycan spotted."

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

_CHAPTER SIX_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 Stiles jumped, "Ah crap, SourWolf, now is not a good time."

 

Dean looked over at the window, just as a sleek black Camaro pulled up. 

 

"You two have to leave-"

 

  Sam winced.

 

 Little flashes blinded him, blood, he could barely see it glimmering in the dark night. They were near some building and were surrounded by others. He couldn't make out the faces, all he could see was the fair body that was cradled in someone's arms. A Lycan with red eyes glowed and a pale hand fell to the ground as blood flowed. Sam gasped and swayed a bit, falling back against the wall. Dean cuts into his vision as Cas and Stiles stand in the background, both looking a bit worried. Dean says something to Stiles who nods and is then leading Sam out of the house. Sam feels the cold air with relief, it brings him back to reality faster. Stiles was freaking out and Dean tried to calm him down while Cas kept watching.

 

 

"Dean," Sam groans, "It's not over, someone, someone is going to die."

 

His brother's stare is deathly and Sam pants. "We- we have to help them."

 

"We will,"

 

 

 When Sam wakes up, he's in his motel bed and Cas is on his laptop. It's not an unusual sight, though it something he has to get used to. Castiel was an Angel, so he was fairly new to most things, that including technology. It was always interesting for Sam to see his reactions for certain things. Sam groans as he gets up. Cas glances his way, then continues on whatever research he was working on.

 

 

Dean went to meet some Hunters, the Argents, I think. How do you feel?"

 

Sam just nods and passes his hand through his hair. 

 

 

  He slowly remembers what happened at his Uncle's house. Stiles was in a wolf pack and would have hurt him for them. Stiles, the little kid that couldn't stand still for long, was able to hide a blade in his sleeve and skillfully throw it at him once feeling his pack was threatened. Stiles didn't know his mother came from a Hunting Family and had taken up training to protect himself and the others in his Pack. Their cousin had a seemingly normal life until one night and he still stood beside his Best Friend, with the Loyalty of any Wolf- of any Winchester. Stiles had said it himself, he had helped defeat Derek Hale's Uncle, the Rouge Alpha. Seventeen and was already briefed on the truth of the world, the exact thing Sam wanted to hide him from. He knew they would have to have a talk about this, Stiles most likely had a lot of questions. He just hoped that they had the answers their cousin was looking for. Sam wanted to know how he dealt with it all and what this all meant now? Could they work together and find out whose life was endangered? The taller of the brothers sighed and peered out the window, trying to balance his thoughts.

 

He had first wanted to come here because he had seen people die in a brutal fire, only to learn that he was years late. Not to mention the fact that there actually Lycans in that fire, a whole Family that suffered by the hands of some cruel woman. A Hunter, like them, supposed to protect, instead of killing young children and human Mates in that blaze. Sam had heard the cries. He had smelt the smoke, felt the burn to his nose and eyes like he was there. Now, he was here to figure out the dots. What he had so far, was the Hale Pack meant Good Wolves and Stiles was part of it, next was that he couldn't trust the Argents. Sam went around and took out his phone, searching up the word Argent, feeling like he had heard it somewhere else before. He got some local information on a Chris Argent and his Family, who no doubt, Dean was seeing now. There was also a Banshee and that meant death. Banshees were harbingers of Death, so they probably had something to do with his vision. The Banshee had to be the cause of it, so finding and killing it, would mean that someone would live another day. It was just a matter of finding the Banshee. 

 

 

  Sam made a mental note for them to check out this 'Alan Deaton' character. Hopefully, he knew more about it than they did. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chris Argent's home was what any normal family would be like. 

 

 

 Except, this Family wasn't normal. Dean had pulled up about fifteen minutes ago. Walked up the trimmed path and knocked on the door. He expected to be greeted by one of the Argents, instead, the door was opened and a pair of teenagers were making out. The first one to notice him was the boy, somewhere between Stiles' age and a caramel shade with dark hair and hazel eyes. He broke the kiss, his girlfriend blushing and eyes widening when she met Dean's eyes. The girl was probably the boy's age and had flowing black hair, fair skin and pretty dark eyes. She took her boyfriend's hand and stood in front of him as if protecting him. Beyond them, there was a beautiful foyer and stairway. Another opening that leads to two separate areas.

 

 

"Hi, do we know you?"

 

"Wow, what manners." Dean bit back, "Where're the adults, sweetcheeks?"

 

Just then, an older, blonde man came around. Ah, so this was Chris Argent. Dean took in the man's details, from his height to the two knives hidden on him and the gun on his waist. Chris Argent nodded to the girl and boy, who both left to the other room, still holding hands. 

 

"Chris Argent, may I help you with something Mr..."

 

"Dean Winchester,"

 

At the sound of his last name, there was a quick visible change in the man. Chris Argent put out his hand, blue eyes serious. "Heard a lot about you Winchester brothers,"

 

Dean took the man's hand and shook it, "All good things, hopefully."

 

"Mind coming inside, where we can have this conversation more privately?"

 

"Not at all, "

 

 

 Inside, Dean is led to a room on the left and the door is then closed in. Chris Argent walks around a desk and takes a seat. Dean analyses his surroundings, from the oak wood table to the antique decor. The room was a light shade of some calm colour contrast to the dark oak floors. Chris tells Dean to have a seat, he does, right into a soft leather chair in front of Chris' desk. The fellow hunter leans forward, eyes intense. 

 

 

"Can you tell me why the Winchesters are in Beacon Hills?"

 

"How 'bout, you answer my questions first, yeah? Like, what you know about the Hales?"

 

Chris sat back with a sigh, "If you're worried about Lycans, we've got them covered. Besides, the Hales aren't our enemy- they protect Beacon Hills."

 

Dean frowned, was this what Stiles meant? "We know, what about the fire?"

 

The man hid a wince and then rose slowly, "It was an accident, most of the family...died. The remainder protects these Hills, Winchester."

 

 

Ah, so it was true. The Argents were responsible and were obviously trying to keep it on the low. Dean had thought Stiles knew more than he was getting into. Yet again, he couldn't believe the kid ended up in their bandwagon. He'd never expected Stiles, of all people, to be willing to harm and even kill someone, in order to protect the Hales. He had no idea where to start in dealing with something like this for their cousin. Originally, if they had to tell him, they would reveal as little as possible so that the kid could go back to his life. That was not the case anymore.

 

 

"What about banshees?"

 

 The older frowns, "Never had yo deal with them so far out. No, we don't have any or have seen any sign of them. Why?"

 

"What about Alan Deaton- what do you have on him?"

 

"Deaton is a druid. He was also Hale's emissary."

 

"Emissary, huh?"

 

"Has he done anything I should be aware of?"

 

Dean gets up from his seat, "I would suggest that you keep an eye out. Thank you for your time, Argent." He nodded, "We'll be in touch."

 

 

Chris walked him out, not before he stopped by his daughter and her boyfriend. It was then that Dean noticed the necklace dangling around the girl's neck. He took note of it but thought nothing of it as he left the house. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
